Strange Situation
by A.K.A. Anonymous
Summary: I know it's not a great title, but I didn't want to give away the surprises! Want a hint? I really do like Wufei...hehe


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wouldn't know what to do if I did. Now that could make an interesting fic. What would YOU do if you suddenly *owned* the G-boys & gang? HMMMM.....(I'd get good fire insurance right away!)  
  
Any way, I hope you enjoy this fic and send me some feed-back, I'll except any advice (writing tips, chicken recipes, or maybe a good vacation spot?)   
***************************************************  
Strange Situation  
By: A.K.A. Anonymous  
  
**Setting: Preventor Lt. Commander Noin is giving final details to Duo, Quatra and Wufei as the three men take their separate shuttles toward an enemy base. **Time: ~200 AC   
  
  
"Quatra, Duo, Wufei--good luck," Noin smiled and moved her hand to the disconnect key.   
  
"*HOLD* IT!" a commanding voice caught all four off guard. On the vid-screen the three confused men saw a disembodied arm trying to push Noin out of the way. "I have something to discuss with that up-tight, pig-headed, poor excuse for a human being!"  
  
"Baka onna, what do *you* want?" Wufei demanded angrily. Quatra covertly beeped Duo to see if he understood what was happening. The God of Death shrugged and sat back awaiting another screeching fight between the two fiery Preventors.  
  
Sally Po had pushed herself in front of the monitor, but was still explaining loudly to Noin, "If that little suicidal CHUAVANIST is going to have the stuffing beat out of that puny pea-brain of his," she paused for breath, "I'm going to ask him one question before he's too black and blue to tell *right* from *left*!"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Wufei drawled arrogantly, but his lips twitched as he held back a smile. Her flat blue eyes locked on his hard black.  
  
"Oh, come on," Duo's patience was running thinner than usual as the tension for the on coming battle grew. "Just *ask* the damn question."  
  
Wufei and Sally gave him identical deadly glares that sent shivers down his spine. "Jeez, just trying to help."  
  
But no one was listening to him any more.  
  
"Wufei," Sally's face was flushed with anger and determination, "_*will you marry me*_?"  
  
Quatra's eyes watered; Duo did a double take; in the background Noin dropped something heavy.  
  
Wufei's face was unreadable, but his voice was low and calm, "You interrupted *my battle* to ask *me* to take holy vows with *you*?"  
  
Quatra's eyes stopped watering; Duo did another double take; Noin swore profusely--she had dropped the heavy item on her own foot.  
  
Sally and Wufei acknowledge nothing of what their companions were doing; they stared at each other, unblinking, for several moments.  
  
"For God's sake, Wufei," Noin's pained face popped up from the monitor next to Sally, "just *do* something! You still have a mission--*today*, sometime."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at his commanding officer, as if he had forgotten she was even there. "And what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Noin looked back at him, then turned her head to glance at Sally. Finally, she spread her hands in helplessness.   
  
"Just say 'YES' or 'NO', Wufei!" Sally yelled.  
  
Wufei flung his arms up, "YES, you crazy woman!"  
  
At that Quatra gave a happy wail--that was cut short when he noticed that Duo was choking--that was because Duo was trying very hard not to laugh at the fully bewildered face of Lt. Commander Noin.  
  
None of them looked more stunned than Sally, though. She blinked, uncomprehending, then whispered, "Oh, okay." Her face went sheet-white, her eyes rolled back and she dropped backwards. The men could hear a distinct thud as the woman hit the shuttle floor.   
  
Wufei broke the connection with a chuckle as Noin pulled out of her shock to tend the fallen woman. Duo and Quatra looked at each other in disbelief.   
  
"Did that just happen?" the man with the braid asked.  
  
"I-I think so," the Arabian answered with awe.  
  
Wufei's face jumped back on their monitors. "Are we *going* or not?"  
  
"Yeah...sure," Quatra responded, despondently.   
  
Duo's arms moved of their own accord, for once the God of Death was shocked into silence, though it didn't last very long.   
  
"No one's gonna believe this."  
  
*******************************************  
That was my first totally pointless humorous fic, I hope you liked it...Same as always I accept C&C, R&R, and flames, but try to be interesting if you do the last. I get enough insults from my brothers, so I probably won't be fazed. (Just don't swear too much in English, my dad reads my more suspicious-looking e-mails. That would be very bad.) Terra_angel@email.com   



End file.
